


Something More (A Post-Costume Day Fic)

by tjsbasketball



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Or at least like, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), trying to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjsbasketball/pseuds/tjsbasketball
Summary: It's the Monday after Costume Day, and all TJ wants is to be able to talk to Cyrus again. He gets his wish, but things don't really go according to plan.





	Something More (A Post-Costume Day Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, enjoy whatever the hecc this is. This follows the events of "Mount Rushmore or Less." I wrote this in a rush(more lol) so pls excuse any errors or anything that doesn't align with the canon

It had been three days since Costume Day. Three days since TJ ruined everything.

TJ stood at his locker, gathering his things before the end of the school day. Except, he wasn’t actually gathering his things. He was standing at his locker, positioned to pack up, but his eyes were elsewhere. He watched quietly as a boy exited a classroom and walked with his friends to his locker. It had been three days since TJ spoke to this boy. It felt more like three hundred.

Their eyes met for a brief second and TJ immediately turned back to his locker. He wanted so badly to be able to talk to the boy. Cyrus. His best friend, until TJ betrayed him. 

Cyrus’ friends left and TJ debated whether or not he should take this opportunity to go and talk to him. Much to his surprise, Cyrus began walking over to _him_.

“Hi.” Cyrus said quietly as he reached TJ’s locker. 

“Hi.” TJ responded.

Silence. Awkward silence. It didn’t used to be like this.They used to be able to sit for long periods of time in comfortable silence. That is, before last Friday. TJ decides to start the conversation.

“So, how was your weekend?”

“Good.” A lie. TJ knew that neither of them had had good weekends. Cyrus was answering as if he was talking to a stranger, simply giving out a polite response for the sake of answering the question. Answering “good” is always the most effective way to avoid follow-up questions. That’s exactly what Cyrus was doing. But TJ _wanted_ to follow-up, he _wanted_ to talk to Cyrus.

“Did you do anyth–”

“No wait, hold on.” Cyrus spoke. “We can’t have this conversation until we have a different one first.”

“Oh.” TJ knew exactly what he meant. He'd been dreading talking about this, but Cyrus was right. They had to. They couldn't just move forward and act like nothing happened.

“Why’d you do it?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ had spent the whole weekend thinking about what he'd say to Cyrus. How he'd explain why he ditched him for _Kira_. Yet, right now, when they were standing face to face, Cyrus awaiting TJ’s explanation, TJ couldn't think of a single word. His mind was blank.

“Or– I guess I get _why_ you did it,” Cyrus continued, relieving TJ of having to speak. “she's really cool. She’s athletic and certainly pretty, and you guys have a sport in common, and…” Cyrus trailed off.

TJ wanted nothing more than to scream. To scream at how wrong Cyrus was, to scream at himself for causing Cyrus to even _think_ these things. He didn't even know Kira before that one encounter. Oh, God, Cyrus thought he _liked_ her. TJ wanted nothing more than to wrap Cyrus in a tight hug and explain to him that he was so wrong. But he didn't move, and no words came out. 

Cyrus spoke again.

“So I get why you did it. But what I don't get is why'd you make that whole plan with me?"

“What?” TJ asked.

“I mean you had already been talking to her before you talked to me about our costume idea. Why even suggest that idea to me if you were just gonna go with her plan instead?” Cyrus wasn't looking at TJ as he spoke. His eyes watched the floor, not looking up. TJ shook his head.

“No, no, Kira's idea wasn't already a plan, she made me change at the last minute”

“What do you mean she made you change? How?” TJ shifted.

“She just… did.” He hesitated.

“Did you think her idea was better than ours? Because I'll admit, I didn't get it, but if you found it funny–”

“It wasn't better. Our idea was definitely better”

“Then _why_ would you choose hers?”

This was it. Cyrus deserved an explanation. TJ wanted to tell him, but he still couldn't find the words. And of all ways to tell him, this was not exactly the ideal situation. 

But TJ couldn't go through another minute of Cyrus thinking that he somehow _liked_ Kira. Kira had blackmailed him. And TJ was stupid to actually go through with it. 

“TJ” Cyrus said, finally looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

Those eyes.

 

 

Those eyes had gotten him into this trouble in the first place. It was those eyes that he'd noticed when they first met, and that Kira caught on to him noticing. And it was those eyes that he was so scared to tell the truth to.

_I chose Kira's costume because she threatened to tell everyone in school that I like you._

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't do it. 

“I… can't…” TJ said softly.

“Yes. You can” Cyrus said comfortingly, placing his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. 

No, no, this was all wrong. Cyrus wasn't supposed to be comforting _him_. And yet, here he was, being the best friend anyone could ask for. TJ didn't deserve him. As a friend, or as anything. 

“I said I can’t, alright?” TJ said harshly, yanking his arm away. He immediately regretted it. He could see Cyrus’ face fall and it was worse than all of what had happened prior. But there was no going back now. 

“It's just a costume.” Big mistake. TJ stared apprehensive at Cyrus, waiting for him to say something. Anything. The silence was deafening and TJ couldn't take any more of it. He just wanted this to be all over.

“You're right.” Cyrus said, not looking at TJ. His voice was cold now, and plain. TJ felt a pang in his chest as he heard these words escape Cyrus’ lips. The hurt in his face was enough to make even the coldest of hearts sink. 

“It's just a costume. I blame myself for thinking it might've been something more.” He walked away quickly with his head down, leaving TJ alone in the empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!! I'm probably gonna make a second chapter because we can't just leave off at such an unsatisfying ending now can we


End file.
